The Story of Washi-Washi Day
Horace refuses to be washed during a special day while the other animals are getting themselves washed. The other animals try to clean him up during the day of washing. Summary Main Zoo Lucy isn't interested in taking a bath before bedtime. It is explained that Lucy managed to escape before her mum was trying to give her a bath. Lucy doesn't like getting wet, can't stand the water and soap in the bathtub. Lucy explained about lots of things to do like games, stories, and other kinds of activities. However, Cassandra appeared right next to Lucy. This reminds her about the day when the animals were getting themselves cleaned in the mountains. Story Far away in the mountains in Asia, today is a special day where the animals are getting cleaned. Bao Bao loved this special day; Confuse-us scrubbed his back. Horace arrived for a visit to the pond. Horace is suggested to take a bath in the pond. The hare doesn't like being wet. Horace arrived towards Cassandra having a spa. Cassandra is getting her feet cleaned in the spa. Cassandra suggested Horace to try the spa. Horace refuses to try this. He later tries to find some carrots. However, Gertie distracted him. Gertie suggested Horace for a shower. Horace still doesn't like being wet. The animals had a discussion why Horace doesn't want to be wet. It is explained that everyone must be washed during the special day. The animals made a plan to give the stubborn hare a bath. The animals have a carrot to distract him. Horace grabbed the carrot with his hands, but avoided the spa, shower, and pond. He crashed into the gong and the trick did not work. The animals didn't mean to play tricks on him. Suddenly, rain started falling for a few seconds. Horace can't stand the rain that is wetting him. The animals protected him from getting wet. Horace started enjoying the rain and liked the water in this day. The animals started washing him, which made him very happy. Moral Ending Lucy has understood that baths are important in your everyday life. We learn that we need to be washed and clean regularly. Lucy would like to take a bath tomorrow, which made the animals happy. Gallery Ep 101 2.jpg Ep 101 3.jpg Ep 101 4.jpg Ep 101 5.jpg Ep 101 6.jpg Ep 101 7.jpg Ep 101 8.jpg Ep 101 9.jpg Ep 101 10.jpg Ep 101 11.jpg Ep 101 12.jpg Ep 101 13.jpg Ep 101 14.jpg Ep 101 15.jpg Ep 101 16.jpg Ep 101 17.jpg Ep 101 18.jpg Ep 101 19.jpg Ep 101 20.jpg Ep 101 21.jpg Ep 101 22.jpg Ep 101 23.jpg Ep 101 24.jpg Ep 101 25.jpg Ep 101 26.jpg Ep 101 27.jpg Ep 101 28.jpg Ep 101 29.jpg Ep 101 30.jpg Ep 101 31.jpg Ep 101 32.jpg Ep 101 33.jpg Ep 101 34.jpg Ep 101 35.jpg Ep 101 36.jpg Ep 101 37.jpg Ep 101 38.jpg Ep 101 39.jpg Ep 101 40.jpg Ep 101 41.jpg Ep 101 42.jpg Ep 101 43.jpg Ep 101 44.jpg Ep 101 45.jpg Ep 101 46.jpg Ep 101 47.jpg Ep 101 48.jpg Ep 101 49.jpg Ep 101 50.jpg Ep 101 51.jpg Ep 101 52.jpg Ep 101 53.jpg Ep 101 54.jpg Ep 101 55.jpg Ep 101 56.jpg Ep 101 57.jpg Ep 101 58.jpg Ep 101 59.jpg Ep 101 60.jpg Ep 101 61.jpg Ep 101 62.jpg Ep 101 63.jpg Ep 101 64.jpg Ep 101 65.jpg Ep 101 66.jpg Ep 101 67.jpg Ep 101 68.jpg Ep 101 69.jpg Ep 101 70.jpg Ep 101 71.jpg Ep 101 72.jpg Ep 101 73.jpg Ep 101 74.jpg Ep 101 75.jpg Ep 101 76.jpg Ep 101 77.jpg Ep 101 78.jpg Ep 101 79.jpg Ep 101 80.jpg Ep 101 81.jpg Ep 101 82.jpg Ep 101 83.jpg Ep 101 84.jpg Ep 101 85.jpg Ep 101 86.jpg Ep 101 87.jpg Ep 101 88.jpg Ep 101 89.jpg Ep 101 90.jpg Ep 101 91.jpg Ep 101 92.jpg Ep 101 93.jpg Ep 101 94.jpg Ep 101 95.jpg Ep 101 96.jpg Ep 101 97.jpg Ep 101 98.jpg Ep 101 99.jpg Ep 101 100.jpg Ep 101 101.jpg Ep 101 102.jpg Ep 101 103.jpg Ep 101 104.jpg Ep 101 105.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes